


building a foundation, or is it damnation

by closedcaptioning



Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, and gundham "student of the dark arts" tanaka, featuring: korekiyo "chuunibyou is fascinating" shinguji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: Anthropological Examination of Student Body of Hope's Peak AcademyFile 77-BBackground Information: Subject 13 ["Gundham Tanaka"] displays signs of delusion and/or cultural subversion [see: "Dark Devas of Destruction"; abnormal speech patterns; defiance of modern fashion trends]. Further in-depth study required.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tanaka Gundham
Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206776
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	building a foundation, or is it damnation

Case Study: Homo Sapien # 982

Colloquial title: “Gundham Tanaka”

Alternate titles: “Tanaka the Forbidden One”

“Great Master of the Dark Devas”

“Ultimate Breeder”

Lead anthropologist: Korekiyo Shinguji

Anthropologist team: N/A

Field Notes:

  * Observed subject in supplanted environment (colloquial title: “high school”)
  * Accompanied by minimum of four (4) cricetinae (colloquial title: “hamsters”; alternate title: “Dark Devas of Destruction”)
  * Sharp vision of subject + inferior observation spot necessitated interaction of lead anthropologist with subject
  * Subject vocalizes admiration for lead anthropologist’s facial covering (essential in field study)
    * Recording excerpt: “I see that you, too, are a master of the dark forces that govern this world. Perhaps we shall duel to decide who is worthy of inheriting the tyrannical rule of these feeble mortals!”
  * Subject’s request to engage in ritualistic combat denied
    * Subject did not appear surprised
    * Recording excerpt: “I have heard of you, Korekiyo Shinguji. I understand why you would like to study me…I must appear quite curious to feeble mortals who do not understand the limits of my dark power. Therefore I shall permit you to accompany me to the chamber of feasting [school dining hall] this evening!”




End file.
